Save Me, Forever
by Countrygal17
Summary: REWRITE! Edward goes to hunt with his family on a sunny day in Forks. And of course, that is the day that a student decides to bring a gun to school. Will Edward come to save Bella in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a rewrite of Save Me, Forever. I decided that since so many people liked it I would go back and edit it, giving you longer chapters in the process. SO! Here is updated Chapter 1, hope you like it as much as the original. Review please!**

As soon as I get to my room I see that Edward is already there. He has a small smile on his face and he holds his arms out for me to crawl into. I get onto the bed and snuggle close into his stone cold arms. He strokes my hair gently and we sit there for a few minutes, just taking in each other, something we've come to do ever since the James incident, Edward doesn't really like leaving my side.

"Tomorrow will be sunny so we'll be going hunting. Just in the nearby mountain range so I won't be too far from you." Edward smirks. I make a face at him, he doesn't like being gone from me just as much as I don't like him being gone. Stupid, secretive vampire.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask.

"I'll pick you up for school the following morning, love." I nodded, though a little saddened that I would have to sleep by myself the following night.

"Ok, I'll miss you though." I say and lay my head down on his cold chest. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. "It feels like forever when your gone."

"I know the feeling." he says. Then Edward hums my lullaby and I slowly drift to sleep.

***************************************************************************************************************************

I wake up the next morning alone, much to my dismay. I get out of bed and go to take a shower. The warm water feels good against my back, and it wakes me up. I get dressed in comfortable clothes and walk downstairs. Looking outside, a habit I have of waiting for Edward, I see that Charlie's cruiser is gone, he already left for work. I eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast, realizing how boring it actually is to eat alone. I sigh and walk outside. I get in my car to find a note with the beautiful script that is Edward's handwriting.

_Bella,_

_Be safe. I will be back tomorrow morning. Missing you already._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smile as I read the note, as well as roll my eyes. Be safe, such a challenge.

School starts out normally. But I feel lonely walking to class without Edward. First period has always been easy, English being the class I've already done the work in. We are reading The Scarlet Letter right now, the book was pretty good, if I say so myself. God knows I've already read all the classics.

I walk with Jessica to lunch and sit with all the rest of my friends. The table seems livelier without the Cullens somehow. It's amazing the impact they have on people. Angela and I make small talk, and Mike is happy to be at the table without the Cullens.

"Hey Bella, where's Edward today?" he asks.

"They went camping, Mike, like they always do when its sunny." I told him, I didn't like being rude, but it happened every time Edward left, he needed to let go.

"So you don't have any plans tonight?" Mike asked boldly. I sigh and turn to Mike.

"I've got a lot of homework tonight Mike, I don't think I can do anything."

"Oh." Mike said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure sure Mike." I told him.

After lunch is over I walk through the hallways with Angela on the way to Biology, and that's when I hear it. A gun shot. Everything after that happens in slow motion. The glass shatters, splintering in all directions, students starting running this way and that, trying to get out of the school. A sharp pain engulfs my leg, and I buckle under, my already unbalanced body thrown off by the pain in my leg.

I look up to see the guy with the gun standing there in shock. Only to see him snap out of it and hide the gun. I briefly wonder who he was, but I didn't get a good look at his face. A voice sounds over the intercoms.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM, PLEASE PROCEDE TO THE NEAREST CLASSROOM AND LOCK THE DOORS, WE ARE OFFICIALLY ON LOCKDOWN." No one listened, they all headed towards the door, too afraid to stay inside to meet the mouth of a gun.

The pain in my leg is excruciating, and getting outside or to a classroom is nearly impossible. To my right is the library, I figure I can drag myself in there to stay safe.

Slowly but surely I stand up, holding onto the walls I make my way to the library doors and open them enough to walk through them. Only then do I lose my balance and fall flat on my face on the floor. Now tears are in my eyes, the shock worn out and in its place is fear, and pain. I crawl to the nearest bookshelf and sit myself against it.

"Breathe, just breathe." I keep saying to myself. My new mantra, and I wait for someone to find me. I wish Edward was here. Tears are streaming down my face and I don't have the nerve to wipe them away. "Why does this always happen to me?" I whisper to the empty room.

"Somebody, help."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They were wonderful!!!! Here's the next chapter for you! If you've read my original its almost exactly the same HAHA. And yes for those of you who recognized it, this is a Twilight version of the One Tree Hill school shooting episode, but the will go on further than the shooting. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ONE TREE HILL, though I wish I did : ( R&R!**

My leg starts to feel numb. I know I should try to get outside but I don't think I can stand up. The pain in my leg is excruciating, I hope to God it's just a piece of glass and not a bullet. I can't tell how long it has been, all I know is I'm all cried out and my face is sticky with tear-stains.

It seems quieter now, maybe they got him. The guy was so scared when he realized that he shot the gun. Why would he do this? What could possibly have made him so angry that he would bring a gun to school? I don't know who he was. I didn't get a good look at his face, other than to see that it was full of terror. I don't think he knew what he was doing.

Oh Edward, I need you. I wish you didn't go hunting today.

"Bella?" Edward? Is that you? "Bella where are you?" Then sound of his voice brings me hope and the pain dulls a little. I need to see him.

"Edward!" I call out. "I'm in here." he walks into the room, worry etched on his face. Then he sees me and his face crumples in pain. I can't even imagine what I look like right now. Edward runs over to me. I'm not entirely sure if that was human pace.

"Bella are you ok? What happened?" he cups my face with his hand, the other resting on my thigh. Its amazing, I'm in so much pain and I still notice where his hands are. The look of worry on his face is enough to make me hysterical.

"I.. There was this guy and a gunshot and the glass shattered and..." I drift off as my eyes seem to find new tears to cry. Edward pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest, breathing in his scent and will myself to calm down.

"You're ok, everything's going to be ok. We'll get you to Carlisle and you'll be good in no time." he wipes away the tears that are still streaming from my eyes.

"Edward?" I ask. "How did you know I was here?" he looks down at me and I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Alice had a vision, she saw the glass shattering and you falling to the floor. And when she didn't see you getting out of the school I ran here. I've been looking all over the school for you, calling your name. You really are a danger magnet Bella." he says with a smirk. I laugh at that.

He kisses my forehead and strokes my hair. I try to move closer to him and realize that my leg won't move. I try again, and then a searing pain shoots up my leg. I wince.

"Edward it hurts!" I say.

"What? Am I hurting you? I'm so sorry..."

"NO! EDWARD MY LEG FRIGGIN HURTS AND IT WON'T MOVE!" We both look down at my leg. There is a bullet loged into my ankle. Oh crap! Oh no! This can't be happening. My tears go into overdrive and Edward's eyes widen.

"Let's get you to Carlisle. Everything's going to be fine, I promise you." Edward says. He picks me up bridal style, careful of my ankle and walks towards the door.

"Wait, Edward. How bad is it out there?" I ask, worrying that the shooter is still out there. Edward looks at my face as if to judge my reaction.

"The police are out front, waiting to see what will happen. The guy with the damn gun is still in the building somewhere. He's freaking out, a coward. I get the feeling he didn't really want to do this. Or, at least, didn't think it through. His thoughts are all harried and sporadic. Go to sleep my love, I'm here, nothing will happen to you."

"But Edward if he's still out there..."

"Shh." he cuts me off. "I won't let him touch you." Edward starts to hum my lullaby as he walks. I feel my eyelids get really heavy and I lay my had on Edward's shoulder and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!!!!! I could come up with some type of excuse but really I'm just so damn lazy... it sucks I know but I have a new chappie for you now! It's not very long, but with a re write there isn't much more I can do without going into the next chapter lol... I originally had one chapter left in this story but I would like to continue it, see how far I can go with it, but I need your help! What other kinds of mishaps can Bella get herself into? What do you think Edward will be like after the entire incident is over? Let me know! I'd like to get to at least 10 chapters in this story, but I need help getting a story to form AFTER the hospital scene.**

**A/N 2: One more thing before I go, have you guys heard of the TWILIGHT INDIE AWARDS? Its a contest where stories that have less than 1000 reviews can be nominated to win awards... so stories like mine or others that are good but tend to not get a lot of reviews. Please go vote, well when the voting opens LOL... I'm not sure when but to keep up with it all just visit my profile, I'll have a link up to it! And now onto the story LOL... I do not own Twilight or One Tree Hill**

Despite how tired I felt I could not fully fall asleep. It didn't matter that I was in Edward's arms, I was still scared out of my mind. I tried to calm myself down, listening to his breathing and his quick footsteps. He backs up through the library door and into the hallway.

"Got ya." he whispers in my ear. And the door bangs closed. I feel him tense at the loud noise. He starts to walk faster, now going above a normal human pace. There was a sound, a crunching noise by his feet, I could only guess it was the glass.

Then I heard a low growl escape from Edward's lips and felt him tighten his hold on me.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" I knew that voice. Not like an old friends voice, but a voice I had heard before, but I couldn't explain it. I heard Edward's deep breath.

"She's bleeding," Edward stated calmly.

"The school's on LOCKDOWN!" The yelling made me cringe, making Edward hold me tighter, trying to make me feel safe. But how could I feel safe? The guy with the gun, I could only guess that was who he was, was standing in front of us, trying to keep us from leaving.

"I know, Jim," Edward says. "But if I don't get her out of hear she will die." that was when it clicked. The voice belonged to Jimmy Edwards. The boy who wrote the story for the school paper criticizing everyone in the school. _He _brought the gun to school?

The story had not done much good. The school is filled with all the different clicks you could think of, and he managed to come down on every single one of them. He obviously didn't like the school, but did he really not like it that much that he'd bring a gun in to kill the people in it?

Edward's hand ran through my hair, trying to keep me calm, almost as if he knew that the wheels inside my head were turning, like he knew I had figured out who it was.

I refused to open my eyes, knowing I didn't want to lose any of the control I still had. I felt Edward relax a little, maybe to Jimmy's thoughts?

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Jimmy said, his voice sounded painful. "Not her, just the god damn people who think they're better than everyone else." Well that answered my question, he did want to hurt people, just not everyone.

"Then let me get her out of here" Edward said through his teeth. I wanted to open my eyes, to tell him to calm down, but I couldn't make myself move, not without losing control. Seconds passed, though they seemed like hours as we waited for Jimmy's decision. Edward's cool breath landed on the back of my neck and I focused on that, the suspense was killing me, and I needed to keep calm.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." I heard Jimmy whisper, pain very evident in his voice. Then his voice hardened. "Go now, before I change my mind." I felt Edward nod quickly before he left. He picked up his pace and soon he walked out of the school. I finally felt relaxed, we were out of danger. It was then that the exhaustion caught up with me, the loss of blood and the fear taking its toll on my fragile body. Knowing that I would be okay, that Edward would stay with me, I fell into a deep sleep. I was so tired that I didn't hear the helicopters landing in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG TIME FOR NOT UPDATING. I have no excuses, but here is the last chapter for ya! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed my rewrite. Love you all!**

Beep Beep Beep. I wake up to that annoying beeping sound that could only be in a hospital. I don't open my eyes just yet, trying to figure out where I am. I don't remember all that much; a sharp pain in my leg, ringing in my ears, and that worried look on Edward's face. I feel a cool hand wrap around my warm one. I open my eyes to Edward's golden one's.

"Bella..." he whispers so low I can barely hear it. And then it all comes back to me; the loud bang of a gun, the shards of glass surrounding me, the bullet lodged in my ankle, Edward's cold arms. My face must look terrified because the next thing I know Edward is apologizing.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should have been there, I could have stopped..." I put my finger to his lips and he stops talking, seeing what I want. Then I shake my head.

"It's not your fault, Edward. There wasn't anything you could have done. How could we have known that today of all days Jimmy decides to shoot up the school?" Edward winces at my choice of words.

"But I could have been there, should have been there, and pulled you out of the way before you could be hurt. Do you know how important you are to me Bella?" he asks, cupping his hands around my face. "So important, and... If anything had happened to you..."

"Would you stop beating yourself up about it? I'm fine." Edward looks pointedly at my bandaged up ankle. "Or I will be, and thats all that matters. If you think that one little bullet in my leg is going to stop me from being with you forever, you've got another thing coming." I lower my voice. "Besides, if it was worse, you could have changed me then." Edward groans.

"Bella lets not talk about that right now."

"What? Its true!" I say.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks, changing the subject.

"Smooth move." I say and then I try to sit up. I wince when all of the blood rushes to my head and lay back down. Edward sighs and takes my right hand in both of his.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to you anymore." he says solemnly.

"Well thats not fair," I say. "Cause now nothings ever gonna happen to me. My life will be completely boring." I scowl up at him. He smiles my favorite crooked smile.

"Now I wouldn't say boring," Edward says, pressing his forehead to mine. The cold feels good against my skin.

"Oh really?" I ask, meaning to sound cunning but the closeness of him leaves me breathless. We look into each other's eyes for a few minutes, making it seem like hours. Edward cups his hand under my chin and tilts it up slightly.

"Really." he answers and presses his cold lips to mine. I get lost in the kiss, letting myself think of only him, his lips, this wonderful feeling I can only describe as love. Then the room slowly dissipates and there is only him, the way I want it to be, forever.


End file.
